Zombies and Stupid Whores
by Alazara
Summary: Saeko is tried of Rei's crap and she about at her wits end. So Rei better watch out as this crazy chick gets closer to the edge.


**Disclaimer: Well once again here I am saying how I don't own anything but the plot and random extra characters.**

~Authors Rant~ Hello dear readers! I decided to take a slight breather from my other stories and write this one shot for all of you to enjoy once again. It's once again something random and only for my amusement and your enjoyment. So hopefully you all enjoy and review and I'll see you at the end.

Zombies and Stupid Whores

Once again I tried to ignore the throbbing vain in my head as Rei once again screamed and gave away our position to the zombies. From the very moment we all joined together in this group that girl has done nothing but cause trouble for everyone and it was really starting to get on my last nerves. "It's amazing isn't? How stupid one person can be." Saya asked as she came up beside me and glared at Rei as she continued screaming at Takashi.

"I cannot bring myself to disagree with you Saya. Since I bet the zombies are well on their way now since she won't stop screaming when things don't go her way." I sighed as I turned away from the scene and looked over at the rest of the gang. Kota and Alice along with Zeke we're using stones to draw on the nearby wall while Shizuka slowly went through the medic bag, checking her supplies. "Saeko I couldn't convince you to beat her with your wooden sword could I?" Saya asked quietly as she looked at me hopefully.

Laughing slightly as I shook my head and fixed my black tank, "Tempting but not worth the effort." I said as I walked away and headed up the far stair case to the roof of the house we were hiding in. From the roof you could see a good distance since the house resided on the side of a hill and I couldn't see any zombies yet but I knew they we're going to be coming soon. No one stopped Rei from screaming because we knew it would only prolong it and then she'd never shut up.

Growling in disgust at the girl I couldn't stand. I had heard all about Rei and even if I think of myself being a worse person then her. She was no angel. Going after another man right after her boyfriend had died. And not only that, the man whom was best friends with her deceased ex that she so called loved so much. 'Ya right. Her love is like poison. She is nothing but a whore.' I growled as I began to pull my hair up into a high pony tail to keep my hair off back.

Sighing as I walked to the center of roof and fixed my short shorts and once again against my tank and withdrew both of my swords. Holding the one I received from Saya's father in my left and my wooden sword in my right. Taking a deep breath before I launched into motion, trying to find a pattern in using the two swords together instead of only using one.

I needed this. I needed the adrenalin flooding into my veins making my body burn and come alive. I needed to forget everything for awhile, just be in my own world. I needed to forget the zombies, the problems around me and most of all Takashi and his false words of hope. I won't lie and say I didn't love him because unfortunately I did but I could live without him. I didn't need him to feel whole or happy. I knew how to make myself happy and that's all I needed. I could take care of myself; I didn't need someone else to do it for me.

I wasn't a weakling like Rei and I never would be. I had a dark side to me. A monster that thrived within my heart that burned every time I began to fight. Flipping over onto a higher ledge I went to make a move when I caught sight of something in the distance. Stopping and squinting to see what this thing was and it didn't take long to figure it out.

Sheathing my swords I headed downstairs where the harpy was still squawking. "Silence!" I yelled over the Rei's voice as I was in no mood to deal with her stupidity. Rei quieted down quickly as turned to glare at me in a meager attempted to show she was boss. "The zombies are coming and quickly so we need to move now." I said as Shizuka and Saya along with Kota and Alice looked at me for orders as what to do.

Takashi may think he is the leader and we supply that illusion to him but in reality I was the leader. We merely told him that so he wouldn't cause problems and would be on his toes more. I motioned for the others to follow me as we headed to the far side of the house in hopes the zombies wouldn't be there and we could use the stairs to get to the top of the hill and hide out in the woods for awhile.

"Where do you think you're all going? Takashi is the leader he will decide what to do!" Rei yelled again as she stomped her foot in anger as she glared at us. Turning around I gave her a glare of my own. "We are headed out of here so we don't get bitten or hopefully have to waste more bullets on killing zombies that you brought here." I hissed as Rei moved back stunned that I actually had used some attitude with her instead of my normal kind voice.

I couldn't help it. I was at wits end and she was not helping anything. In fact she was making everything and it was really starting to piss me off and I was about to throw her into a crowd of zombies. Swiftly turning back around in anger, I lead the rest of the group out the far side of the house but only to find zombies all have crowded around the entire house. Growling in anger as I pulled out my swords as everyone else followed my example.

Rolling my shoulders as I felt the anger and adrenalin began to mix within me as I charged forward. 'Stupid zombies and dumb loud mouth whores.'

Lol so there is my sad attempt at a high school of the dead. As you can figure out easily, I'm not a Rei fan. In fact she downright annoys me to death. So anyways its short and kind of cut off at the end but please review and tell me what you thought and maybe I'll actually write a story from this anime. But as always read, review and enjoy.


End file.
